


Dinner at Magnus'

by onihunter305



Series: Malec/Madzie [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adorable Madzie, First Meetings, M/M, Parental Magnus, Post-Episode S02E10, Self-Esteem Issues, Sibling Love, parental alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onihunter305/pseuds/onihunter305
Summary: When Jace and Izzy found out that Alec’s been keeping his pseudo-daughter from them they demanded an invite to meet her.





	1. The Proof is in the Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first multi-chapter story in this series. The whole story is written but I'm tweaking the end still so chapter one shall be posted today, and chapter two tomorrow potentially. 
> 
> This continues the Malec/Madzie series, taking place a few weeks after "The Talk." It is not necessary to have read the whole series to enjoy this story, but it does continue to add to the story so it might be preferable.
> 
> As always, enjoy!

Before Alec started dating Magnus his phone had basically been a useless accessory that often was left behind or lost in his room. The only people he had in his contacts were his siblings and his parents and he was always with people who fell into one of those two categories. 

Once he started dating Magnus his phone became more important. He began making sure he had it with him on missions so he could call the other man right after. He realized Magnus thought it was important to always be in contact and he respected the other man’s wishes. Even so, there were times that the phone got left in his room while he was walking around the Institute or training. 

After Madzie began living with Magnus, Alec never lost sight of his phone. It was constantly in his pocket or within arms reach. He wanted to be available in case Magnus needed him to help out with her or in case something went wrong. He knew how often children got hurt and although he knew Magnus would be able to heal her if anything minor happened he irrationally wanted to be able to be there. The only exception was when he was training. While training Alec didn’t wear pants with pockets so his phone was often on the bench in the training room. He had no idea how that would backfire on him. 

He and Jace had been training with their seraph blades, both covered in sweat as they had been going at it for the past thirty minutes or so. Both had been so distracted that they hadn’t noticed Izzy walking into the room and taking a seat on the bench, right next to Alec’s collection of stuff. 

Izzy had come to try and get some training in. Now that she was completely free of Yen Fin she was officially cleared by the medics and was able to resume training as usual. She was hoping to get in some sparing with her brothers. She was watching them go at it in a way that only parabatai’s could when he heard the vibrations of a phone. Looking at hers she quickly realized it wasn’t someone trying to contact her. Looking around she noticed Alec’s phone sitting on the bench. 

Izzy normally wasn’t someone who was nosy or pushed too far into other people’s businesses, but something about the fact that it was Alec’s phone made her think otherwise. She slyly lifted the phone into her lap to hid what she was doing from her brothers just in case they looked her way.

She noticed that he had seven messages from Magnus. Her eyebrows raised, wondering what the warlock would be sending her brother at this time of day. She figured it was probably some sweet sentiments or gooey confessions of love or something. She was shocked when she was able to swipe left to open the phone and there was no passcode required. 

Feeling a little bad, Izzy thought about shutting the phone off and forgetting she ever saw it. But the saying went “curiosity killed the cat” for a reason so she found herself opening her brother’s messages. 

At first she didn’t understand what she was seeing, most of the messages were pictures. And most of the pictures, were of a little girl. Why was Magnus sending Alec pictures of a little girl?

She was so enamored in what she was seeing, she didn’t noticed that Jace and Alec had taken a break and were walking towards her.

“What are you doing with my phone Izzy?” Alec asked, picking up the pace as soon as he realized what was in his sister’s hand.

“Who is this little girl?” She asked, deciding to ignore his first question. The child in the picture looked familiar to her but she couldn’t put a name to the face.

“Why do you have pictures of Madzie on your phone?” Jace questioned, interrupting whatever response Alec might have had when he was close enough to see what the two were talking about. 

“Madzie? Iris’ warlock child? Isn’t she the one who broke the wards protecting Institute? Wasn’t she working with Valentine?” Izzy asked frantically, knowing the name but have no idea why Magnus would be sending pictures of her to Alec.

“No! Well, yes but not because she wanted to. Valentine was manipulating her. Magnus found her during that battle and got her out just in time. She been... staying with us since then,” Alec admitted. It wasn’t that he had been purposefully hiding the fact that Madzie was living with Magnus from his siblings, it was more the fact that he knew they would want to go over and meet her and he knew she wasn’t up for that yet. 

“So why is Magnus sending pictures of her to you?” Izzy asked. Hearing the question caused Jace to raise his eyebrows in surprise. 

Alec swiped his phone back from his sister and began looking through the pictures he had been sent. They brought a smile to his face: Madzie’s toothy smile looking back at him, her holding up a picture she drew of the three of them, her wearing Magnus’ make-up.

He quickly typed back a short message telling them, “Looks like you two are having fun. I’ll see you for dinner tonight.”

“What did you mean when you said ‘she’s been staying with us’?” Izzy prompted, shaking him out of his thoughts. 

“Well…um, she’s been staying with Magnus so he can help her with her magic, and you already know that I stay over there most nights,” Alec said blushing, he didn’t know how much he wanted to share about the situation but he also would not lie to his siblings.

“And how does that translate to him sending you so many pictures of her?” Jace asked, not getting the connection. He understood why she was staying with Magnus, he was the high warlock of Brooklyn and ridiculously powerful so he was more than capable of helping her learn control. But that didn’t explain why he was sending pictures of her to his boyfriend in the middle of the day.

“Well, she’s kind of attached to me. And Magnus. We’re the only two people she can stand to be around,” Alec admitted.

“Awe that’s so cute!” Izzy said, the pieces finally clicking together.

“What?” Jace questioned, still not understanding. Alec looked hopeless as he tried to think of how to describe the situation without making it seem like it is more than it is.

“Don’t you see, they’re like her daddies!” Izzy said causing Alec to cough and choke on the air he was breathing. Of all the ways he was going to explain the situation to them, that statement never came to mind. Although he loved Madzie and wanted to help keep her safe and happy, he hadn’t thought any further than that. He didn’t think of himself as her dad because he worried that, if he did, it would only lead to heartache.

“Shit, really?” Jace laughed, surprised that his parabatai was hiding something like that from him. 

“It’s not like that, we’re just taking care of her. She’s only a kid and she’s had a really tough life,” Alec said, trying to rationalize it to them but also to himself.

“Well brother, if you up and got yourself a daughter, then I think it’s only fair they we get to come over and meet her properly,” Izzy said, not really asking. She could tell that Alec really cared for the little girl in the pictures by the way his face lit up as he looked at them. He might not even realize how important she was to him just yet but either way Izzy wanted to meet this little girl in person.

“I don’t think that’s the best idea. She’s still very wary of strangers and others,” Alec said, his hand coming up to rub the back of his head absentmindedly.

“She needs to be exposed to more people, especially girls. Although… I guess she’s got Magnus. But still, you can’t keep her from us Alec!” Izzy said. 

During this time Jace stayed silent. He knew Izzy was going to get her way eventually so he didn’t have to throw his two cents in. He also had met Madzie before, when he collected her to help Clary fulfill her blood oath. She had been a very quiet child but in the end she had tricked them and helped kidnap Clary and took her straight to Valentine. He knew she was being manipulated at that time, but he also wondered if he could trust her. He had seen, first hand, how powerful she truly was.

“Ugh fine, let me talk to Magnus and we’ll figure out a good time for you to come over. But you’re not allowed over until you hear from me. And only you two! We don’t want to overwhelm her,” Alec’s exasperation broke Jace of his musings. 

“Of course,” Izzy said as if it was the most simple thing in the world. She stood up and kissed Alec on the cheek, happy she was able to get her way in this situation. “Now, who’s up for sparing?”

~*~

When Alec got back to Magnus’ loft that night he had a lot on his mind. He had been thinking about the conversation between himself and Izzy earlier that day. She wanted to meet Madzie and she wasn’t going to take no for an answer. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth as he took off his weapons at the door. He silently placed them in the safe compartment Magnus had created for him when Madzie came to live with them. Before that he used to hang them up with the coats but both men decided that wasn’t a safe place with a child in the loft. 

“Welcome home,” Magnus said, coming up and kissing Alec as he walked into the living room. Madzie looked up from where she was playing with her dolls and smiled as she caught sight of who Magnus had greeted. She stood up and ran to hug Alec’s legs. 

“Looked like you had a lot of fun with Magnus today,” Alec said, addressing her as he placed his hand on her head lovingly. She nodded and smiled at him before breaking away and returning to her toys. Alec smiled sadly, even though it had been over a month since she forced Catarina to bring her to them, she hadn’t become more vocal. Alec and Magnus were both concerned over how quiet she was, it wasn’t natural for a small child to be so silent. 

“How are things at the Institute?” Magnus asked. He was surprised to see Alec this early in the night, the shadowhunter was normally stuck working later than this.

“Quiet. It’s nice because it’s giving us time to train and regroup but it also makes me nervous. Two moral instruments are still missing,” Alec said softly so that only Magnus could hear. They both didn’t want Madzie to be burdened with the problems of the world after everything she had been through. 

“Well, dinner will be ready in about half an hour. Would you like a drink?” Magnus asked, already walking over to the cabinet where he had begun to keep his liquor once Madzie became a permanent guest in the loft. 

“Sure,” Alec agreed, thinking a little liquid courage was exactly what he would need to tell Magnus about their potential dinner guests later that week.

They both settled on the couch to relax as Madzie played quietly at their feet. Magnus leaned into Alec’s side, enjoying the warmth that radiated from the shadowhunter, and Alec threw an arm around him, enjoying the body contact.

“So… those pictures you sent me today were adorable,” Alec commented.

“I thought they would make you smile,” Magnus agreed.

“Izzy and Jace thought so too,” Alec said, slowing dropping subtle hints.

“I’m surprised you showed them. I thought we were keeping Madzie’s whereabouts a secret for now,” Magnus commented. It had been a discussion they had a week after the decision to take her in. She had been so frightened of other people that they had agreed to let her settle in before allowing others to visit. It hadn’t been easy but so far they had managed it. 

It had actually worked out pretty well. After Jace’s involvement in the arrest of Valentine, Aldertree had welcomed him back into the Institute with open arms as did the other shadowhunters. He was happy to move back, as it kept him closer to the action and, more importantly, Clary. 

With Jace out of the loft, all they had to do was make sure none of Magnus’ clients dropped by unannounced. Magnus had quickly changed his wards to prevent anyone from entering without his explicit permission. From there he had taken to meeting any future clients in public places or within their own home.

Magnus sighed as he thought of their bubble being popped, he knew they couldn’t keep people from his loft forever.

“I didn’t show them so much as Izzy saw the pictures on my phone and showed Jace,” Alec admitted.

“Ah, the ever inquisitive Isabelle,” Magnus said, not really surprised.

“Yeah…and on top of that…they kind of want to…come and have dinner with us so that they can meet Madzie,” Alec rushed the last part out, not sure how Magnus was going to take the news. Both of them were very protective of Madzie but Magnus had taken that to a whole new level these days.

“Well my dear, I don’t see how we can prevent it at this point,” Magnus sighed, not loving the idea of Alec’s siblings invading the quiet little home they had created for themselves but also know it was necessary. “Additionally, perhaps it would be good for our little Sweet Pea. As much as we’d both love to keep her safe and sequestered in my loft, we know all this isolation isn’t healthy for her.”

“I told them I would let them know when it was a good time, we can probably delay it a little while longer,” Alec said, knowing Magnus was right, but wanting to shelter Madzie for just a little while longer.

“If it’s just your dear sister and your loudmouth parabatai I think our brave little warlock can handle them,” Magnus said. “How about Friday night? After you three are done patrolling? That would be around 7 if everything went well?”

“I’m sure that would be fine, as long as nothing comes up while we are out I don’t se why they couldn’t come over after they showered and stuff,” Alec said, nodding slightly before taking another sip of the fruity concoction that Magnus had created for him earlier.

“Madzie, Sweet Pea, come here for a moment please,” Magnus said, catching the attention of the young girl playing on his carpet. Her head shot up at him calling her name and she quickly moved to the couch where they sat, cuddling. 

“On Friday night, that’s in three days, my sister and brother will be coming over here for dinner,” Alec said to Madzie, watching her closely for her reaction. Her eyes widened at the news of visitors and she looked at Magnus as if he was going to be able to protect her from this happening. Her head bowed sadly when she was met with a sympathetic but unwavering gaze. 

“I know you aren’t very fond of others my dear, but you know we would never let anyone hurt you,” Magnus said carefully, moving slightly to allow her to come up on the couch and sit between them. She looked down at her lap, a frown on her face.

“Izzy and Jace are both shadowhunter’s like me, they would never do anything to scare or hurt you,” Alec explained. 

“Not like the bad man?” Madzie asked, looking up at Alec with wide, trusting, eyes.

“No, you will never have to worry about the bad man ever again,” Alec reassured her. “I swear to you, I will do everything I can to make sure you are never scared or hurt another day in your life.”

Magnus smiled at Alec’s words. He knew the shadowhunter meant everything he said to her, but it warmed his heart to see how devoted he was. 

“They are just coming for dinner, and they will leave afterwards. But they are very important people in Alec’s life and they really want to meet you properly. You’ve met Jace before actually, he was the man who took you from the coffeeshop to meet the orange haired girl. He was nice to you right?” Magnus asked.

Madzie didn’t say anything, but she did nod to show that she knew who Magnus was talking about. 

“And you met Izzy too, she was the one who came to save me after your stopped Nana from hurting me, remember?” Alec added, wincing slightly as he realized Magnus hadn’t known about everything that had transpired while he and Clary had been trapped in Iris’ home. 

“They won’t love me,” Madzie said, her eyes wide as if having a revelation. 

“Why would you say that Sweet Pea?” Magnus asked, feeling there was something deeper within her words that she was holding back.

“Nana said that no one would ever love me like her,” Madzie admitted. Both men held back a gasp of shock. They knew she had been brainwashed and emotionally neglected as a child but they never expected it to have gone that far. 

Alec couldn’t help himself, he placed his drink on the coffee table and carefully lifted Madzie up onto his lap. He snuggled her into his chest like he use to for Max after his baby brother had a nightmare. 

“I want you to try and forget everything your Nana ever told you. She wasn’t telling you the truth,” Alec mumbled into her dark thick hair. Magnus had moved close to them, plastering himself to Alec’s side which allowed him to rub Madzie’s back slowly. 

“Please know, Sweet Pea, that Alexander and I care very much for you,” he said as he continued his gentle ministrations. 

“Really?” Madzie asked quietly, most of the sound muffled in Alec’s shirt and she nestled her head into it. 

“You, my dear, are one of the most lovable individuals I have ever had the pleasure of meeting, and remember I am very old and have met a lot of people,” Magnus said, ending with a small chuckle. 

“I know everything has been very confusing lately. And you have been through a lot But know that Magnus and I are both here for you and we would never do anything that would hurt you,” Alec said, his heart hurting for the small child in his arms. 

“You are safe with us,” Magnus agreed. 

“We will never let anyone who would want to hurt you into this place, even if they were important to me. Jace and Izzy will be nothing but nice to you or we will kick them out, do you trust us?” Alec asked, meaning every word. Although he didn’t anticipate his siblings being anything but wonderful with Madzie, if they made her feel that uncomfortable Alec would have no problem asking them to leave and try again a different night. 

Madzie lifted her head and seemed to think about her answer for a moment before nodding and snuggling her head back into Alec’s shirt. His arms wrapped around her and he gently squeezed. He knew she was scared of being around other people, but he was so proud of her for her willingness to get through this dinner. Now he wondered if he would.


	2. Dining with Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the story, and really the most important part, the dinner at Magnus' loft! Hopefully everyone enjoys this one as much as they did the first part.

Friday came far too soon for Alec. Every night that week, while they had dinner at Magnus’ loft, Alec would tell Madzie little bits and pieces about both Jace and Izzy. He tried to pick out stories that she would find funny: the time Izzy tried to kill them while making a birthday cake, Jace’s fear of rabid squirrels, the time he washed Jace’s leather coat by accident.

She seemed to enjoy the stories and they put her at ease. Alec hoped it would be enough to make the fated dinner run smoothly. 

When they finished their patrol early that night, they walked back to the Institute chatting about the events of the week and laughing. The mood was light and Alec prayed it would continue to be later on in the night. 

“Okay, remember, she’s not use to other people. So don’t get too loud. And no sudden movements. And don’t be upset if she doesn’t speak to you, she is still really quiet around both me and Magnus. And she might take a break in her room if she gets overwhelmed,” Alec began out of nowhere, just listing all of the things he was worried about.

“Woah big brother, relax. We’ve been around kids before, remember Max?” Izzy laughed at how paranoid and protective Alec was being.

“This is different Iz, Madzie has been through so much. She doesn’t think anyone else will ever love her. She needs this night to go well, she needs to see that she’s something worth loving,” Alec said sadly. Both of his siblings matched his saddened look, but for a different reason. Although he didn’t realize it, Alec was making a close comparison to how he felt about himself prior to meeting Magnus. Before the glittery warlock had come into his life Alec hadn’t believed in himself much and often found more fault than positives. Magnus had made all the difference in their sibling, so they hoped that he could now be the difference for this child.

“Alright Alec, we get it. I promise we will both be on our best behavior. Now you go shower at Magnus’ place and relax. Izzy and I will get ready here and meet you there in about 45 minutes. That okay?” Jace asked, resting his hand on Alec’s shoulder to ground him.

“Yeah, should be fine,” Alec said with a smile. He rested his hand over Jace’s for a moment before turning and running off to Magnus’ loft. 

By the time he got there he was drenched in sweat but feeling a lot more grounded. Physical exercise always managed to make him feel more calm and relaxed. 

Walking into the loft he smiled as he took in the aroma of Italian cooking coming from the kitchen. Magnus had clearly outdone himself. He ventured into the kitchen to see Magnus over the stove stirring sauce, Madzie standing on a chair next to him with the most adorable little apron on.

“Look at your two, cooking up a storm,” Alec said, announcing himself to the other two.

“Welcome home sweetheart,” Magnus said, helping Madzie off the chair and away from the stove before moving towards him to steal a quick kiss. His nose scrunched up adorably as he got a whiff of Alec.

“I know, I need a shower. I’m going,” Alec laughed, knowing he probably smelled of sweat and demon ichor. 

“It’s not… that bad,” Magnus tried, but Alec waved him off. He was fully aware that he wasn’t smelling like roses and daisies at the moment. 

“You’re looking very pretty Madzie,” Alec said, keeping his distance as he greeted the young warlock. “I love your apron.” She turned and smiled at him and fiddled with the pink scarf around her neck as she looked down at her outfit. 

“Magnus helped me,” she said happily.

“Well he has excellent taste,” Alec said, laughing. “Alright, I’m going to shower and change, Izzy and Jace should be here in about thirty minutes.”

“Alright, we’ll just keep slaving over the stove,” Magnus laughed. “Come my minion,” he joked as he gathered Madzie and ushered her back on the chair by the stove. 

Alec couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as he made his way into Magnus’ bedroom to use the attached bathroom. He stripped off his clothes and quickly jumped under the hot spray of water that always seemed to know what temperature he needed. He imagined it had something to do with Magnus’ magic but he didn’t feel like asking because he was afraid he was imagining it and he didn’t want to look foolish. 

He quickly cleaned up and scrubbed the ichor off his skin. He decided to use some of Magnus’ body wash, wanting the extra comfort of smelling like the other man during what was bound to be a stressful dinner. He sighed as he massaged the shower gel into his sore muscles, as much as he loved his siblings he knew how they could be. He was so afraid they would overwhelm Madzie and she would lash out with her magic. If she hurt one of them she would never trust herself or her magic. 

Jumping out of the shower, Alec wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked from the bathroom to Magnus’ walk in closet, looking around the small section of clothing he kept there. He quickly picked out a pair of black jeans and a dark green shirt. Checking the mirror to make sure he didn’t look too disheveled, Alec took one more deep breath before making his way out into the living area. 

Madzie had apparently got bored with cooking as she was currently playing with her dolls on the floor in the living room, well within sight of Magnus who was still cooking in the kitchen.

“Are you ready to meet some of my family?” Alec asked, coming over to where she was playing and sitting down next to her.

She didn’t look up at his question, only shrugged her shoulders. Alec took a moment to wonder where she learned that gesture.

“You know, if at any time you feel like tonight is too much, just tell me or Magnus. We will make everyone leave, or we will take you out of the room or something,” Alec said. He watched as she stopped playing with her dolls, just staring out at nothing.

“You promise?” She asked after a moment of silence. 

“I promise,” Alec replied. There was another moment of silence before she nodded, seeming to accept his offer. “I also promise that they would never do anything to hurt or scare you on purpose. I trust them with my life, just like I trust Magnus with my life. They are good people Madzie,” Alec said carefully. Madzie looked at him and digested his words before silently nodding. 

Alec was tempted to continue the conversation, or work out a signal or something that meant she wanted the night to end, but he was interrupted by a knock on the door. Alec stood and went for the door only to be cut off by Magnus. 

“I need to get it Alexander, the wards won’t allow you or anyone else to open the door when there are people on the other side, friend or foe,” Magnus said, his eyes on Madzie as he said the latter part of his statement. Alec’s eyes widened as he realized how far Magnus had gone to make the loft a safe place for both Madzie and himself. It made him feel a momentary loss for the invasion of their personal sanctuary. 

“Welcome Isabelle, Jace,” Alec heard Magnus say. He went to walk towards the doorway when he felt a little hand grab his. Looking down he saw Madzie’s hand grasped firmly in his. She wasn’t pulling him back or away, but she wasn’t letting go any time soon either.

“You okay?” He asked, wanting to make sure she was ready for this.

“Uh-huh,” she replied softly. He squeezed her hand, still firmly grasping his, for reassurance. 

Both of their attentions was drawn to where Magnus was walking back, being followed by Jace and Izzy. 

“Hello big brother, Madzie,” Izzy said, waving from a safe distance with a big smile on her face. She wanted to squeal at how adorable her brother looked, holding the young warlock’s hand. She always knew Alec would be a great dad, he had basically raised Max whenever the boy was at the Institute and was so protective over her and Jace. 

“Hey,” Jace said, throwing in his own greeting from where they were standing. He could see how young and scared Madzie seemed at that moment, she looked nothing like the confident little girl who had kidnapped Clary and then Simon. 

Alec stayed where he was, very grateful that neither of them decided to crowd her or attempt to come and hug him while she was holding tightly to him. For at least that moment, he saw the possibility that the night’s dinner wouldn’t be a disaster. 

“Welcome,” Alec replied before beginning his introductions. “Madzie this is my brother Jace and my sister Isabelle, or Izzy, guys this is Madzie. Glad you could make it…” Alec said, awkwardly trailing off at the end. He didn’t know what to say, which was weird, this was basically his home and yet he didn’t know what to say.

Magnus came over to where they were standing, putting his arm around Alec’s waist and lower back. “So, I’ve made a wonderful lasagne. Or at least Madzie and I hope it’s wonderful. We saw it this morning on The Chew. If it’s a total flop we can just, you know, snap some Thai takeout or something,” Magnus laughed as he attempted to lighten the mood. Everyone in the room was so tense, each worried they were going to do something to ruin the night in some way. 

“Actually Magnus, before we eat, Jace and I brought something for Madzie, if that’s okay” Isabelle said carefully, not sure if they made the right move by bringing something for her when they could clearly see how many toys she already had spread out around the loft. 

“Oh, well I’m sure Madzie would be happy to accept a gift. How does that sound Sweet Pea?” Magnus asked, looking down on the little girl who was nestle between him and Alec. She had yet to say anything but she looked calm and Magnus could feel her magic was settled around her.

“You brought me a present?” Madzie asked softly. Alec felt so proud of her for asking, he knew how difficult it was for her to talk to strangers. 

“Yeah, it was my idea actually,” Jace said with a cocky smile. 

“Really?” Alec asked, actually surprised. Not that he didn’t think Jace could be thoughtful like that, he was just surprised he admitted it.

“Yeah, I’m good at stuff like that,” Jace smiled, removing a box from behind his back. It was wrapped immaculately with a big pink bow on the top.

“I obviously wrapped it, and I picked it out,” Izzy said, taking the box out of Jace’s hands and crouching down so she was at eye level with Madzie. “Do you want to open it?” She asked the little girl who was half hidden behind her brother and his boyfriend.

“Uh-huh,” she said, nodding her head as she said it. Isabelle stayed where she was, the present extended in her hands, and Madzie stayed where she was between Magnus and Alec. Her hand tightened in Alec’s grasp, as if she was gathering strength from him. After what seemed like an eternity, she took a tentative step forward and then another until she was just out of Magnus and Alec’s personal space. She reached out for the gift and was visibly relieved when she was about to grab the gift without getting too close to the two strangers. 

Once the gift was in hand she took two steps back so that she was safely within the bubble of protection provided by Alec and Magnus.

Izzy and Jace took a seat on the couch while Alec and Magnus knelt down next to Madzie as she opened the gift. Once the paper was torn off Madzie squealed in excitement. Inside the box was a complete set of dolls, but they weren’t just any dolls. It was a set of Monster High dolls, each doll looking different and unique, showing off different features that may or may not be associated with a variety of downworlders. She began to open the box and take each and every one of them out and look at them carefully. 

“Look! This one is like Catarina!” She said excitedly, turning back towards Magnus and Alec and showing them one of the dolls.

“That it dos Sweet Pea,” Magnus said, his eyes wide with delight. Next to him Alec felt his eyes water and warmth fill his body. His brother and sister had gone out of their way to get something special for Madzie, just because they knew she was special to him. 

“Thank you guys,” he said softly, his words a little choked up. His eyes met his siblings and he could see a similar emotion reflected back in their eyes. “What should you say Madzie?” He continued, prompting Madzie to use her manners. 

“Thank you,” she said, her voice more confident than Alec’s at the moment. 

“Alright, how about you pick one to take with you to the dinner table and leave the rest here for after dinner. The Lasagne is ready,” Magnus said, standing up and helping Alec up next to him. Madzie picked the blue skinned boy doll with the orange hair that the package called Holt Hyde and skipped off to the kitchen, leaving the four adults behind.

“How did you guys even know?” Alec asked looking at his siblings with amazement. He was so honestly blown away that the look on his face almost made Magnus sad. It was clear how unexpected the gift was in the dark-haired shadowhunter’s eyes and it made Magnus feel as though Alec rarely expected good things to happen in his life.

“Clary had shown them to me one time, saying that the mundane world may not know much about downworlders but they did a good job impersonating them. So — when I saw dolls in the background of one of the pictures today I thought it might be something she would like,” Jace said, rubbing the back of his neck while smiling.

“That was very thoughtful of you, thank you,” Magnus said, looking over the remaining dolls in the pack with slight interest. They really captured some of the more exotic warlock marks that he had the pleasure of seeing as well as adding some interesting characteristics to werwolves and vampires. 

“We both knew how stressed you were about this dinner Alec, we just wanted to make it a little easier,” Izzy said, coming over to her brother and hugging him. “We know how important she is to you, so we’re going to make an effort to make this work.”

“Dinner!” Came the call from Madzie in the kitchen, breaking up whatever talk they were going to have. Alec turned to the kitchen, surprised. Madzie had never raised her voice when speaking to them before, the only time she made any noice above conversational level was when she was in the throws of a nightmare.

“The princess beckons,” Magnus laughed, “She will start without us and eat it all, if we don’t hurry.”

They decided to table their conversation for later and make their way into the kitchen. Madzie had already used her magic to bring the food to the table and display it nicely. She sat in her seat with her doll on her lap looking over the food with hungry eyes. Together the rest of them took their seats, Magnus and Alec on either side of Madzie and Jace and Isabelle across from them. Magnus served everyone and Alec helped Madzie cut her lasagne before everyone tucked in and began to eat.

“Magnus, this is fantastic!” Izzy said, shocked by the warlock’s culinary skills. “Almost as good as Raphael’s tamales!”

“Must you talk about that at the table?” Jace scoffed. Alec stiffened in his seat, remembering the fight he and his sister had over the vampire and then the ensuing fight he had with Magnus over the same person. Although everything had worked out in the end, his relationship with Raphael was extremely tense since then. He knew Raphael was important to Magnus though, so he was determined to find a way to make amends with the older Vampire.

“Gutter-head!” Isabelle exclaimed, breaking Alec’s train of thought and wacking Jace’s arm lightly as he clearly took the conversation to a place it was never meant to go. “Raphael is actually a really good cook!”

“He is, I’ve taught him a lot throughout the years,” Magnus agreed, backing up Isabelle’s story and causing two of the three shadowhunters to look at him inquisitively, not knowing his relationship with the head of the New York Vampire Clan. 

“And why would a vampire need to cook?” Jace asked, his mouth full of food causing some of it to tumble out as he spoke. Alec’s eyes widened at his abysmal table manners. 

“Jace, really?” Alec said, hinting down at Madzie who was watching Jace eat with some kind of morbid fascination. 

“Alec says chew and swallow before talking,” Madzie explained softly, as if no one had ever shared that information with Jace before.

“Yeah…sorry,” Jace said, swallowing and smiling at the little girl. Madzie giggled at his actions.

“At least I’ve been able to teach someone here table manners,” Alec said, looking down at Madzie with pride. Seeing that Alec was proud of her, Madzie smiled brightly as she continued to dig into her food. 

The rest of the table’s occupants laughed at Jace’s scolding, Jace eventually joining them. 

The rest of the dinner went without a hitch, conversation flowed easily among the adults and Madzie answered a few questions without any fear. All and all, Alec was relieved with how well everything went. Although she continued to be much quieter than any child he had ever met, she was slowly coming out of her shell around his family.

After dinner they retired to the living room so Madzie could explore the rest of her dolls and the adults could have a drink. Magnus and Alec shared the love seat while Jace and Isabelle sat on the other couch. Alec and Magnus moved the coffee table closer to the main couch to give Madzie more room to play on the carpet.

They were so caught up in their conversation that none of them noticed Madzie approaching Isabelle, her arms full of dolls.

“You’re pretty Ms. Isabelle, just like my dolls,” Madzie said, getting her attention without touching her. Isabelle’s eyes snapped towards where the little girl was standing at her feet. 

“Thank you Madzie, I think you are very pretty too,” Izzy said, handing her glass to Jace so she would be free to interact with Madzie should the child want to. 

“No I’m not,” Madzie replied sadly, her hand drifting up to the scarf around her neck. On the love seat, Alec and Magnus shared a sad look between them. They had heard Madzie reflect on herself like this before and despite their best efforts to reassure her she was beautiful, she refused to believe them.

“Oh no, you are definitely the most beautiful little girl I’ve ever met,” Izzy reassured her, confused about why she would think so low of herself. Izzy had never met a child with such low self-esteem, other than Alec of course. 

“I’m not pretty like you,” Madzie said again, this time her hands reaching up for Isabelle’s unmarked neck. Izzy didn’t move, allowing the little girl to gently caress her neck. 

“Oh sweetie, you are a very special little girl. This — ” Izzy paused her hand lifting and carefully placing it on Madzie’s pink scarf, “this just makes you even more special. And I know Magnus and Alec agree with me.” Madzie pulled back slightly blushing at Izzy’s compliments. 

“Alec said my gills were cool,” Madzie said, referencing the first time she met the dark-haired shadowhunter. 

“He was absolutely right,” Izzy said, her eyes meeting Alec’s from over Madzie’s head. His eyes were full of love in that moment: for Madzie, for Magnus, and for her. “You know,” she continued, “I saw the picture that Magnus sent of you today, in his make-up. And I will say this, that glitter look might work for him, but if you ever want to look like a real princess, I’d be happy to help.”

Madzie’s eyes widened at the offer. Her Nana never let her play with make-up before. She said it was only for pretty women, not little girls.

“Really Ms. Isabelle?” She asked, amazed that anyone would offer that for her. 

“Call me Izzy, Sweetie,” she said. “And yes, of course. Anytime you wanna play dress up let Alec know and he’ll give me a call, won’t you Alec?”

“Of course,” Alec said when Madzie turned wild and hopeful eyes towards him. 

“You wanna play dolls with me?” Madzie asked Izzy tentatively, raising Frankie Stein and offering it to her. Izzy could tell how important her answer would be for the little child in front of her, she was exposing herself and trying to trust Izzy not to hurt her. 

“Of course,” Izzy replied, getting down on the floor with Madzie and picking up the doll she had been offered. 

“Can I play too?” Jace asked from his spot on the couch, having watched the interaction between his sister and his parabatai’s pseudo-daughter. 

Throughout the night he had been watching Madzie carefully. Originally he had been worried that she might be using Alec and Magnus, still working for Valentine from behind the scenes. But after spending the night with her, he couldn’t kick himself enough for being so wrong. Meeting her, and seeing how frightened she truly was, reminded him of himself as a child. He had been that scared child who desired someone who loved him for who he was, instead he had a fake father who killed his falcon. He was happy that Madzie had both Magnus and Alec’s unconditional love.

Madzie looked wary at his offer, but she remembered that he was Alec’s brother, and he hadn’t hurt her when she went with him after eating her hot chocolate and found herself nodding, watching Alec’s smile out of the corner of her eye. Figuring she did something right by agreeing, she felt more relaxed about her decision. 

“Okay,” she said softly, handing over a blue-haired doll with sharp teeth.

“What’s this guy’s name?” Jace asked, not getting too close as he took the doll out of her hand.

“Clawd Wolf,” Madzie answered.

“A werewolf, really?” Jace laughed, holding the doll up and looking more closely. 

Madzie didn’t answer, just laughed at the funny face he was making at her new doll.

“You play too?” Madzie asked, turning to Magnus and Alec and holding up two more dolls. Magnus and Alec were quick to get down on the floor with the rest of them and pick up the dolls. Soon the five of them were laughing and playing.

Later, after Madzie had been put to bed by Alec, he and Magnus were saying goodnight to their guests. 

“Guys, I can’t even express how — how perfect tonight was,” Alec said, all his fears from earlier in the night gone. He couldn’t even remember why he had been so worried about his siblings meeting Madzie in the first place. They not only had been nothing but nice and loving towards her, but they had helped her feel more comfortable in her skin.

“Of course man, we told you everything would be alright,” Jace said, smacking Alec on the back. “You should know by know, what’s important to you is important to us.”

“Yeah,” Alec said, still overwhelmed with happiness from the night. 

“Goodnight big brother. We’ll see you at the briefing in the morning right?” Izzy asked, reaching in to hug her brother tightly to her smaller frame. “I am so proud of you and the man you have become,” she whispered into his ear when she had him close enough to keep her words between them.

Alec’s eyes were wide when they pulled apart but he didn’t comment.

“Are you sure you don’t want a portal back to the institute?” Magnus asked, figuring he could offer one more time, knowing it would give Alec peace of mind knowing they would get back safely.

“I think the walk will be nice,” Jace said, knowing that Izzy would want to talk about their night but knowing it wouldn’t be safe to do so in the institute where inquisitive ears were always on the lookout for the next big scandal. They knew they needed to keep this from reaching Aldertree, or worse, their parents.

“Be careful,” Alec said out of habit more than necessity, “and I’ll see you bright and early for the meeting.”

Magnus shut the door behind them, checking his wards one last time before turning to Alec and pulling his body close to him.

“I think that went well,” he commented, enjoying holding Alec close to him and feeling the other man relax into his embrace.

“It did,” Alec replied. His emotions were swirling around inside of him, he was so happy for Madzie and his siblings. He knew it wasn’t easy for her and they had done everything in their power to make their first meeting a perfect as possible.

“You have so many people in your life that love you so much Alexander, one day I hope you realize this,” Magnus said.

“Love you too,” Alec responded before pulling back and grabbing the warlock’s hand, leading him to their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Jace and Izzy's gift is basically a whole pack of all the Monster High dolls, I don't know much about them other than what I've seen from a family I used to work for and in the store but I thought it would make a cute gift for Madzie. 
> 
> The ones that I named by name you can google to get a better idea of what they looked like.


	3. Walking Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So someone asked that I add another chapter to this story featuring Jace and Izzy's reaction to meeting Madzie and watching her interact with Alec. So... since the idea sparked my interest, here is it!

Izzy and Jace left Magnus’ loft and began their walk back to the Institute in silence. Both shadowhunters were lost in their thoughts as they relived the events of the dinner over and over again. Eventually it was Izzy who broke the silence. 

“Alec seems…happy,” she commented, thinking about the amount of times she saw her normally stoic brother smile throughout the night. 

“Yeah, Magnus makes him happy,” Jace replied, remembering how much Alec had changed since the warlock had come into his life. 

“Not just Magnus, but Madzie too,” Izzy said. She knew that Magnus made her brother happy, he had proven that time and time again. But the addition of the young warlock had brightened his spirit even more. 

“Alec has always been very… fatherly,” Jace added, remembering how Alec would dote on Max whenever their younger brother stayed with them at the Institute. Even as a young adult, Alec had always been very parental and protective over Max, he wasn’t surprised when he saw those same instincts being applied to Madzie. 

“He’s a great dad,” Izzy said, no doubt in her mind that Magnus and Alec were already Madzie’s dad. “Madzie is lucky to have him, both of them.”

“She’s…not what I expected,” Jace admitted, thinking about his preconceived notions about her and how she had changed them in one short dinner. He had gone into the dinner ready to be wary of her, he knew how powerful she was and how she had used her immense powers in the past. He was embarrassed by how wrong he had been about her. She had been so painfully shy, she almost reminded him of how Alec had been when he had first come to stay with them. 

Izzy nodded next to him. “She’s very timid. She must have had a very hard life.”

Jace knew a little about the life she must have lived while being manipulated by Valentine. Although he was sure the evil man had treated her better than he was treated, Jace was sure Madzie had witnessed things no 6-year old should ever have to witness. He imagined she had nightmares of her time with Valentine. 

“She’ll be okay, if anyone can bring her out of her shell it’ll be Magnus. And with Alec’s unconditional love and protection… she’ll be fine,” Jace said eventually. “As long as we do our part as well.”

“Us?” Izzy questioned.

“It’s just that…she needs love, like the love that Alec and Magnus can give her, where she knows there is no strings attached. And she needs to feel safe, like the world isn’t going to hurt her. She just... needs to be a kid,” Jace said, his mind racing as own protective instincts began to surface. 

“Yeah, of course. But there’s something else you’re not saying,” Izzy said, knowing Jace almost as well as Alec. 

“Alec’s going to need out help, to keep Madzie a secret to keep her safe,” Jace said, sharing some of his concern with his sister.

“And who, exactly, will we be protecting her from?” Izzy asked, stopping in her tracks so she could face Jace. Although Izzy had just officially met Madzie, she knew how important she was to Alec and she knew she would do anything to help her brother protect her. 

“Everyone?” Jace said, his voice slightly unsure as he spoke. “I mean, let’s think about it. Just in our circle, do you honestly think Robert, or Maryse, is going to be okay with this? They had a hard enough time coming to terms with the fact that their son was dating a male warlock, imagine when they find out they’ve basically adopted a warlock child? And let’s not forget Aldertree, as if he hasn’t already proven how much he can’t be trusted through his actions with you, if he knew she was solely responsible for killing so many shadowhunters he would demand we turn her over to the Clave. That’s not even taking into account all the downworlders who would love to hurt Alec or Magnus, she’s the perfect target for them.” By the time Jace finished his eyes were wide with slight panic. 

“Okay, okay,” Izzy said, attempting to calm Jace and herself as what he said sunk in. “There are a lot of obstacles, you’ve pointed them out. But you forgot who they have on their side. Us. And Clary, and Simon, and Luke, and a lot of other people as well,” Izzy said, her hands resting on Jace’s shoulders as they stood staring at each other. “We are an unmeasurable variable that will always tip the scale in their favor. We won’t let anything happen to Alec or his beautiful family.”

“I can feel how happy he is, Iz. I can’t let anyone or anything ruin that for him,” Jace said, his hand ghosting over the place on his torso where his parabatai rune was. 

“We won’t. Alec has sacrificed everything for our happiness his whole life. We owe this to him,” Izzy said. 

Jace didn’t speak, he just nodded as they continued their walk back to the Institute. 

As they walked, Izzy felt the need for some physical contact so she looped her arm within Jace’s. They continued their travel in contemplative silence, both reflecting on how happy they were for their brother as well as solidifying their silent pact to always protect the happiness he had found.

**Author's Note:**

> The scene is set! Chapter two will be the dinner in it's entirety. Hopefully I get around to posting that chapter tomorrow after I fix some of the little problems and finish working out how I want it to end. Hope you enjoyed. 
> 
>  
> 
> Additionally, a little insight to how I portray Madzie. In my opinion this poor kid was emotional neglected throughout her life. Assumingely she was one of the first babies born of Iris' experiments and that was why she was held in some kind regard by the warlock but she was clearly taught from a very young age that she had to be afraid of other people. When Iris portaled them out of her home at the end of the episode she even went so far as to say to Izzy, "She's better off with me, than left to find for herself in this cruel world." So I imagine she raised Madzie to believe that no one else would ever love her. 
> 
> She was a very tentative child when Alec first met her in Episode 5 so I truly believe her shyness would only have gotten worse after being taken by Valentine and forced to witness all the crazy shit he undoubtedly did. And he lied and manipulated her so her trust issues would probably be pretty bad.


End file.
